Kon Artis
| Died = | Origin = Detroit, Michigan, USA | Instrument = | Genre = Hip hop | Occupation = Rapper, producer | Years_active = | Label = Shady Records | Associated_acts = D12 | URL = }} Denaun Porter (born December 7, 1972 in Detroit, Michigan), known by his stage name Kon Artis, or production title Mr. Porter, is a rapper and producer, who rose to fame as an original member of Detroit rap collective D12. Porter started his rap career at a young age, when his original dream of playing professional basketball in the NBA was shattered after receiving gun wounds to his leg. He founded the rap duo Da Brigade before being approached by late rapper Proof to start the hip hop group now known as D12. After Eminem rose to prominence, he signed Porter along with the rest of D12 to Shady Records. While on the label they have released two albums, with a third in production. Alongside his rapping career, Porter also doubles as a successful hip hop music producer under the alias Mr. Porter. He has also dabbled in singing, performing the chorus of "Look at Me Now" from Young Buck's debut album Straight Outta Ca$hville, demonstrating a surprising vocal range. He has produced for the likes of Method Man, Snoop Dogg, Obie Trice, Eminem, Busta Rhymes and Young Buck. He created the beat heard in the highly successful single "P.I.M.P.", for label-mate 50 Cent, and followed up with another smash hit "Stunt 101" for the rap group G-Unit. He is currently doing production on Keyshia Cole's sophomore album Tears From a Soldier's Heart. Production discography Albums Eminem - Infinite (1996) * Produced all tracks on album with Eminem as co-producer Eminem - The Slim Shady EP (1997) * 04. "Just Don't Give A Fuck" * 10. "Just Don't Give A Fuck (Radio Edit)" Bizarre - Attack Of The Weirdos EP (1998) * 02. "What What" D12 - Devil's Night (2001) * 02. "Shit Can Happen" * 09. "That's How", co-produced by Eminem * 15. "Obie Trice (Skit)" Outsidaz - The Bricks (2001) * 06. "State To State" Various Artists - Music From And Inspired By The Motion Picture 8 Mile (2002) * 06. "Rap Game", performed by D12, produced along with Eminem * 08. "Spit Shine", performed by Xzibit * 13. "R.A.K.I.M.", performed by Rakim Busta Rhymes - It Ain't Safe No More (2002) * 13. "Riot" Xzibit - Man Vs. Machine (2002) * 1-03. "Multiply" G-Unit - Beg For Mercy (2003) * 05. "Stunt 101" Obie Trice - Cheers (2003) * 11. "Spread Yo Shit" Various Artists - Ras Kass Presents... Re-Up (The Compilation) (2003) * 06. "Bend A Corner", performed by Kon Artis & Ras Kass 50 Cent - Get Rich or Die Tryin' (2003) * 11. "P.I.M.P." D12 - Devil's Night 2 (2004) * 04. "I'll Be Damned" * 07. "U R The One" * 17. "Commercial Break" * 20. "Good Die Young" Proof - I Miss the Hip Hop Shop (2004) * 13. "You Know How 2" Rohff - La Fierté Des Nôtres (2004) * 2-11. "94" D12 - My Band Single (2004) * 02. "B.N.U." Young Buck - Straight Outta Ca$hville (2004) * 04. "Look At Me Now" Method Man - Tical 0: The Prequel (2004) * 06. "We Some Dogs" * 16. "Crooked Letter I" Xzibit - Weapons of Mass Destruction (2004) * 10. "Ride Or Die", produced along with Jonathan "J.R." Rotem Snoop Dogg - R&G (Rhythm & Gangsta): The Masterpiece (2004) * 13. "Promise I" DJ Kay Slay - The Streetsweeper Vol. 2: The Pain From The Game (2004) * 15. "Census Bureau", performed by D12, co-produced by Eminem & Luis Resto Black Rob - The Black Rob Report (2005) * 05. "She's A Pro" Lil' Kim - The Naked Truth (2005) * 07. "Slippin" Various Artists - Anger Management 3 Mixtape (2005) * 13. "Stay Bout It", performed by Obie Trice & Stat Quo * 32. "Onions For Sale", performed by Runyon Ave. Soldiers, Young Who & Ill Cuban Link - Chain Reaction (2005) * 08. "Tonight's The Night" Bizarre - Hannicap Circus (2005) * 04. "F*** Your Life" * 12. "Porno Bitches" * 20. "Nuthin' At All" Proof - Searching for Jerry Garcia (2005) * 19. "Slum Elementz" working on his 2006 Def Jam release 4:21...The Day After]] Method Man - 4:21...The Day After (2006) * 09. "Let's Ride" The Game - The Doctor's Advocate (2006) * 15. "Around The World" feat. Jamie Foxx Monica Blaire - Portraits Of Me (2006) * 10. "Get Back" Snoop Dogg - The Blue Carpet Treatment (2006) * 18. "Beat Up On Yo Pads", produced along with DJ DDT-Da Busta Keyshia Cole - Tears From a Soldier's Heart (2007) * 02. "Trifflin'" Guest appearances From Cheers (by Obie Trice) * 2003 "Spread Yo Shit" (Obie Trice featuring Kon Artis) From Straight Outta Ca$hville (by Young Buck) * 2004 "Look At Me Now" (Young Buck featuring Kon Artis; credited as Mr. Porter) From Tical 0: The Prequel (by Method Man) * 2004 "We Some Dogs" (Method Man featuring Kon Artis, Redman, Snoop Dogg) * 2004 "Crooked Letter I" (Method Man featuring Kon Artis, Streetlife) From Re-Up (by Ras Kass) * 2004 "Bend a Corner" (Ras Kass featuring Kon Artis) From Everything's a Story (by Rah Digga) * 2004 "Hot Tub" (Rah Digga featuring Kon Artis, Snoop Dogg) From Dirt Road Bumps (by Lael) * 2004 "Makin Moves" (Lael featuring Kon Artis, MC Breed) * 2004 "My Style" (Lael featuring Kon Artis, Kuniva, MC Breed) From The People vs. (by Trick Trick) * 2005 "Big Mistake" (Trick Trick featuring Kon Artis) * 2005 "Let's Roll" (Trick Trick featuring Kon Artis) From The Big Bang (by Busta Rhymes) * 2006 "They're Out to Get Me" (Busta Rhymes featuring Kon Artis; credited as Mr. Porter) From ''Eminem Presents The Re-Up'' * 2006 "Whatever You Want" (Swifty McVay, Kon Artis; credited as Mr. Porter) External links * Official Runyon Ave website Category:1972 births Category:African American rappers Category:Living people Category:People from Detroit Category:Shady Records artists